1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to greenhouses and the like and aims generally to improve the same.
2. State of the Art
Greenhouses, as generally constructed, comprise floor or foundation means supporting front and side wall means and roof framing upon which are mounted glass panes or panels, some of which are tiltable to provide ventilation, such panels allowing entrance of sunlight for heating the interior and stimulating plant growth therein. Sometimes whitewash or flexible screens are employed to shade the growing plants if desired. Sometimes in lieu of glass panels transparent or translucent plastic sheets or panels are employed as light admitting means. All these light admitting structures are relatively fragile and present a major problem of storm damage from wind, hail, flying debris and accumulation of snow loads. Also it is difficult and expensive to maintain such structures at growing temperatures in winter weather.